Days before you came
by lunaticomoony
Summary: En recuerdo de un amigo perdido, Severus y Lucius rememoran los viejos tiempos.Slash. SeverusxLucius LuciusxEvan Rosier SeverusxEvan Rosier.
1. Post Blue

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

N/A: Este fan-fic nació originalmente en inglés y como un song-fic. No obstante, como experimento, si bien no estuvo del todo mal, definitivamente se me da mejor el español, así que he decidido republicarlo, completamente en español y lo he modificado de su formato original (song-fic) para que sea un simple slash. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 1. Post blue**

_It's in the water baby  
__It's in the pills that pick you up,  
__It's in the water baby,  
__It's in the special way we fuck,  
__It's in the water baby,  
__It's in your family tree,  
__It's in the water baby,  
__It's between you and me_

Henos aquí Evan... los tres juntos de nuevo y como en aquél entonces, tú estás en medio. No soy la clase de persona que acostumbra mirar hacia el pasado, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ello... no estoy seguro de cómo fue que toda esta locura comenzó, aunque me parece que fue...

"Ahí está él... tan calmado y bello... no recuerdo haber visto nada tan perfecto antes. Él duerme a mi lado... o quizás solo finge dormir. En realidad no me importa, mientras pueda permanecer aquí simplemente observándolo e imaginándome que él es solo mío... al menos por ahora..."

"Se ve tan dulce e inofensivo. Mirarlo de esta forma me ayuda a olvidarme del dolor, aunque no tanto como quisiera... todo el cuerpo me duele... me lastimó... otra vez; se comportó rudo y violento como si quisiera que tratara de detenerlo... nuestros últimos cinco encuentros, han sido así."

"Si tan solo la cosas pudieran ser como antes. Igual que hace tiempo, cuando dijo que me amaba... no... solo me engaño a mí mismo, porque sé muy bien que no es verdad. No importa que tan especial me haya hecho sentir en aquél entonces, no fue otra cosa que una ilusión... una muy cruel..."

"Se exactamente lo que está haciendo. Quiere que me vaya y que no vuelva más. Quiere que arroje al olvido todo los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. Por eso es que siempre está tratando de lastimarme."

"Ya lo sé. Todo esto ha sido un gran error. Siempre lo supe, pero nunca tuve el valor de admitirlo. ¡Maldición¡No puedo evitarlo! Lo amo demasiado... Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mi rostro... aunque no estoy seguro si se deben a las numerosas heridas en mi cuerpo o esta amargura que me asfixia..."

-¡Ya basta, Severus! No estoy de humor para tus lloriqueos en este momento.

"Cómo lo imaginé, solo fingía dormir. Ni siquiera se molesta en abrir los ojos... No digo nada. Simplemente me levanto de la cama y recojo mi ropa del suelo. ¡Maldito bastardo¡Mira lo que me has hecho¡Te odio¡Cuánto te odio! Esto es todo. ¡No te necesito! Me iré de una vez por todas, si eso es lo que quieres..."

-Vaya, vaya... así que te vas.

"No voy a responder. No quiero ni mirarlo..."

- Vamos querido... ambos sabemos ya, que no lo harás.

"Tiene razón... no voy a irme y él lo sabe mejor que yo. Ahora él me abraza y siento su cuerpo perfecto tan cerca del mío que me quedo completamente quieto. Mi ropa ha vuelto al suelo. Lucius, te odio... ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? Alguien como tú podría haber tenido a cualquiera... ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

"Me besa el cuello y me estremezco al sentir la calidéz de su aliento en mi oído. Sus manos recorren mi piel pero de repente siento una punzada de dolor y doy leve respingo."

-Tranquilo cariño... ya no voy a lastimarte...

"Su boca está en la mía y su lengua busca mi lengua... sus manos están en mis caderas, pero no me presionan con fiereza como antes, sino que se deslizan suavemente por mi espalda. Besa mi pecho con ternura, descendiendo lentamente hasta mi entrepierna."

"Mis fuerzas se han ido... ya no puedo seguir pensando... Me tienes, bastardo... me tienes una vez mas..."


	2. Every you Every me

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 2. Every you, every me.**

_Like the naked leads the blind.  
__I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
__Sucker love I always find,  
__Someone to bruise and leave behind.  
__All alone in space and time  
__There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
__Something borrowed, something blue.  
__Every me and every you  
__Every me and every you,  
__Every Me...he  
__Every me and every you,  
__Every Me...he_

No sé que es lo que hago aquí... de alguna forma, sé que te debía esto, pero... te lo dije Evan... te advertí que no te metieras conmigo. ¿Por qué tuviste que intervenir? Todo estaba tan bien antes de que hicieras tu triunfal aparición en escena...

"¡Maldición! Ahí está de nuevo, observándome mientras finjo dormir. Ya sé lo que está pensando. Seguro cree que ya no lo amo... Pues lo siento querido, pero en realidad me tiene sin cuidado."

"Admito que debo haberlo lastimado más de lo necesario esta vez... No puedo negar que al principio representó una fuente de placer inesperado, pero ahora... ya ni siquiera se queja ni gime... ya no pelea ni se resiste como antes, sin importar que tan fuerte lo golpee o lo muerda. Supongo que simplemente trata de probarme cuan fuerte es y lo mucho que me ama... Admítelo chico, se acabó. ¿Soy el único que se da cuenta? Esta clase de cosas no están destinadas a durar, y tú deberías haberlo sabido desde el principio."

"Lo elegí a él, porque no quería ningún problema. No quería a una mujer llorona, arrastrándose tras de mí y rogándome que no la dejara. Yo ya estoy comprometido y es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar escapar. Narcisa Black será mi esposa tan pronto como ella deje Hogwarts. Aún así, un poco de diversión antes de la boda no lastimará a nadie."

"Ah, pobre Severus... era un solitario en aquél entonces, con esa cómica nariz suya siempre pegada a un libro; y siempre molestado por Potter y su pandilla. ¡Pequeños miserables! Me encargaré de todos ellos algún día... en fin, él estaba ahí con su apariencia tan poco atractiva y melancólica... la clase de chico de quien me sería imposible enamorarme u obsesionarme... la presa perfecta."

"Vamos, no fue tan malo¿o sí? Ambos obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos. Yo conseguí un cuerpo para usar y abusar y él obtuvo algo de respeto de parte de sus compañeros de clase. Las malas noticias son que el próximo año yo ya no estaré aquí, así que tendrá que lidiar con todo por sí solo... oh bien... eso no es asunto mío. Lo único que me molesta es su absurdo sentimentalismo. Le advertí que no se enamorara de mí y el muy idiota no me escuchó... es su problema, no el mío."

"¡Oh no¡Ahí va de nuevo! Puedo sentir como se estremece. ¡Marica estúpido!"

-¡Ya basta, Severus! No estoy de humor para tus lloriqueos, en este momento.

"Pobre chico. No importa cuanto lo insulte, él nunca me dejará. Ahora se levanta de la cama; tratará de irse ahora mismo, pero ambos sabemos lo que sigue después.

- Vaya, vaya... así que te vas.

No espero su respuesta. Esta es la parte en la que él espera que yo lo detenga... ¿Como podría siquiera, pensar en decepcionarlo?

- Vamos querido... ambos sabemos que no vas a hacerlo.

"Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia él. Lleva su ropa en la mano y en el preciso momento en que lo abrazo, la arroja al suelo de nuevo. Bastarán unos cuantos besos y caricias suaves para que él sea mío de nuevo. ¡Me encanta! Adoro lo poderoso que me hace sentir. Incluso puedo permitirme algo de ternura..."

-Está bien cariño... ya no voy a lastimarte...

"Él se estremece y jadea mientras toco su entrepierna con mi boca; sus manos inquietas, acarician mi cabello. Me pongo de pie y suavemente lo empujo de vuelta a la cama mientras nos besamos..."

"Por fin, se quedó dormido... se ve tierno así... con el ceño levemente fruncido... Me acerco a su oído y murmuro suavemente: 'Eres mío Severus y me dejarás únicamente cuando yo quiera que lo hagas.' No estoy seguro de que me haya escuchado. Aunque está bien... después de todo, él ya lo sabe."


	3. In the cold light of morning

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 3. In the cold light of morning**

_In the cold light of morning,  
While everyone's yawning,  
You're high,  
In the cold light of morning,  
You're drunksick from whoring,  
And high,  
Staring back from the mirror's a face that you don't recognise,  
It's a loser, a sinner, a cock in a dildo's disguise,  
In the cold light  
Tomorrow_

Han venido algunas personas, pero no tantas como yo esperaba. Supongo que eso es lo que obtienes cuando te conviertes en mortífago. Nadie quiere estar involucrado contigo... por mí está bien; yo ya no tengo nada que perder... todo lo que alguna vez llegó a importarme, ha desaparecido.

Lo que en verdad me intriga es por qué de entre todas las personas que deberían estar aquí, es Lucius Malfoy quien está justo frente a mí. No estoy seguro sobre la expresión en su cara... parece como si estuviera tratando de contener una... sonrisa.

Maldito bastardo... ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Tú siempre lo supiste, Evan. Trataste de advertirme, pero me negué a escucharte... esa mañana... es misma mañana...

"Lucius se ha quedado completamente dormido y ahora aprovecho para escabullirme de su habitación. Estoy exhausto y no tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Lo único que deseo es tomar un baño y deslizarme dentro de mi cama antes de que mis compañeros se enteren de que no dormí ahí. La sala común está vacía y solo quedan cenizas en la chimenea. Todo lo que tengo que hacer, es ir al baño de los prefectos, en donde podré tener unos minutos de calma. Tuve que insistirle mucho a Lucius para que me dijera la contraseña... salir con un prefecto, debe ser de alguna utilidad después de todo."

"Me siento casi a salvo cuando llego a la puerta, pero entonces escucho una voz familiar que me llama por mi nombre, desde el otro lado de la habitación..."

- ¿Severus, qué estás haciendo? –Evan Rosier está ahí. Está completamente vestido y luce como si hubiese dormido en un sillón.  
- Nada que sea de tu interés personal, Evan.  
- Lo hiciste de nuevo¿verdad? Te acostaste con él. –Esa era una pregunta completamente innecesaria. Él ya lo sabe. Me fue sumamente difícil ocultarle todo el asunto.  
- Evan, por favor... cuantas veces hemos pasado por esto.  
- Ese tipo está loco, Severus y sé que algún día te arrepentirás de todo esto.  
- Sí, como digas... y cuando ese día llegue, podrás restregármelo en la cara; mientras tanto, todo lo que quiero ahora es tomar un baño. ¿O es que necesito tu permiso para eso, también? –Mi rostro se contrae en un gesto de dolor y Evan se acerca a mí, preocupado.  
- ¡Cielos¡Te lastimó de nuevo! No te entiendo, Severus. ¡¿Por qué sigues metido en esta porquería?!

"Me quedo ahí sin habla. No tengo nada que decir. Simplemente abandono la habitación, dejándolo atrás."

"Tomo un baño rápido pero no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. El cuerpo me sigue doliendo, pero no tanto como me duele el corazón. ¿Por qué sigo metido en esta porquería? Esa es una muy buena pregunta... desearía tener una respuesta."

"Salgo del agua y comienzo a secarme con una toalla, mientras observo mi propio reflejo en el espejo... No puedo evitar mirar las heridas en mi cuerpo, que cambian lentamente del rojo vivo al morado oscuro."

"Ya casi no me reconozco... es como si algo dentro de mí se hubiera roto... Me odio a mí mismo... odio a ese ser que me mira desde el espejo, que está tan triste y solo, que no le importa mendigar un poco de amor... Sé lo que tengo que hacer... sé que no puedo continuar con esto... solamente me pregunto si no será muy tarde para renunciar ahora."

"Me visto de nuevo y me dirijo hacia la sala común, pensando en la mejor forma de dar por terminado algo que nunca debió comenzar."


	4. Infra Red

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

N/A: Este capítulo puede resultar bastante fuerte. Si consideran que no serán capaces de soportarlo, les recomiendo que pasen de él.

**Capítulo 4. Infra-red**

_One last thing before I shuffle off the planet,  
__I will be the one to make you crawl,  
__So I came down to wish you an unhappy birthday,  
__Someone call the ambulance  
__There's gonna be an accident  
__I'm coming up on infrared,  
__There is no running that can hide you,  
_'_Cause I can see in the dark,  
__I'm coming up on infrared,  
__Forget your running,  
__I will find you._

Me cuesta trabajo estar aquí... no... no es que me arrepienta de lo que hice... Te lo merecías Evan. Nunca supiste cual era tu lugar. Te atreviste a retarme e incluso a poner a Severus en mi contra. ¿Cómo podría perdonar semejante falta de respeto? Lo que me hace difícil estar aquí, es que a penas puedo ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos respecto a tu muerte. Si pudiera, estaría riéndome como un loco. Mi venganza está hecha, tal y como lo prometí...

"Me despierto repentinamente, cuando percibo que alguien me está mirando. Me levanto y miro al rededor y ahí está él. Se trata de Evan Rosier de tercer grado, un compañero de Severus quien siempre aparece en los momentos más inoportunos. Me pregunto qué es lo que hace en mi habitación. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo una bata encima. Él simplemente permanece junto a la puerta, aterrorizado."

- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto de manera cortante.  
- Yo... este... Quiero hablar contigo acerca de Severus... – Jalo una silla y me siento. Sabía que tarde o temprano él trataría de interferir. No estoy seguro de si es porque está enamorado de mí o de Severus... sea como sea, me importa un carajo. He oído historias sobre este tipo... se dice que es un marica.  
- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en él?  
- Bueno es que... él es mi amigo y yo... bien, yo sé lo que ustedes han estado haciendo, o mejor dicho, lo que tú le has estado haciendo.  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, niño.  
- Quiero que te detengas.  
- ¿Acaso él te pidió que vinieras a decirme esto?  
- No... él ni siquiera se imagina que estoy aquí...  
- Y aún así, tu vienes aquí a hablarme de esa forma, metiéndote en algo que nada tiene que ver contigo... si fuera tú me iría ahora mismo, chico. Es muy arriesgado tratar de interferir en mis asuntos.  
- Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo, él está... bueno, es que a tí ni siquiera te importa él, tu no lo quieres...  
- ¿...cómo tú? -Lo interrumpo y él se queda callado de repente; entonces continúo con tranquilidad: - No veo ninguna razón para terminarlo. Severus es mío y si él desea estar conmigo, por qué crees tú que tienes derecho a impedírselo.  
- ¡Tú podrías tener a cualquiera! Por qué tienes que...

"Me pongo de pie y camino hacia él, mirándolo con fiereza. Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda... Voy a enseñarle una lección que no olvidará jamás."

-Y supongo que un insignificante marica como tú, va a detenerme. ¿No es así¿Vas a pelear conmigo? O será a caso que quieres unirte a la fiesta. –Lo acorralo contra la pared y él comienza a buscar su varita en sus bolsillos, pero soy más rápido y logro sujetarlo por las muñecas. Es más bajo que Severus y tan delgado como él, así que no tengo ningún problema para someterlo.

- ¡Suéltame! –El lucha tanto como puede, pero soy mucho más fuerte... voy a poseerlo... será mío lo quiera o no.  
- No te asustes querido... voy a ser muy gentil. –Le digo irónico, mientras lo beso en la boca, mordiéndolo.

"¡Ah...¡Se siente tan bien...! El terror en sus ojos... el sabor de su sangre... lo obligo a darse la vuelta y me restriego mi miembro erecto contra su trasero, para que pueda sentir lo excitado que estoy..."

-Qué bello trasero tienes, querido... se dice que aún eres virgen... confía en mí, eso está a punto de terminar... –Le digo mientras continúo frotándome contra él.  
- ¡Primero muerto! –Dice él, y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas se libera de mí y me golpea en el pecho. Retrocedo un par de pasos pero cuando él trata de escapar, logro alcanzar su tobillo, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo caer. Me pongo encima de él y lo golpeo repetidamente en el rostro... cuando veo que está a punto de desmayarse, lo sujeto de la ropa y le hablo en voz baja:  
- ¡Escúchame, idiota! Te metiste con la persona equivocada. Ya tuve bastante de tí y de tus intromisiones. Espero que esto te sirva de lección y que de ahora en adelante comprendas que yo hago lo que se me antoja y tomo lo que me place. ¡¿Me has oído?!

"Lo levanto del suelo y lo arrojo a mi cama. Ya no pelea... ya no tiene fuerzas para resistirse; voy a poseerlo ahora... le quito la túnica y comienzo a bajarle los pantalones..."

----------------------------------

"Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente me he decidido... voy a terminarlo a hora mismo. Evan tiene razón, tengo que acabar con esta basura. No lo necesito... Voy al dormitorio y de repente escucho sonidos extraños que vienen de dentro... Abro la puerta inseguro y me quedo estupefacto, cuando veo que Lucius está encima de Evan... voltea a verme furioso y dice:

-¡Cierra la maldita puerta y lárgate de aquí!

"Permanezco ahí paralizado... no esperaba encontrarme algo así... obviamente Lucius está tratando de forzar a Evan... realmente no sé que hacer... repentinamente, Evan levanta la cabeza y me habla desesperado:"

- Severus... ¡Ayúdame! –Está sangrando mucho y parece que se desmayará en cualquier momento...  
- ¡No me escuchaste, estúpido¡Cierra la puerta y vete!

"Saco mi varita y sin siquiera pensarlo, digo:"  
- ¡Levicorpus!

"Lucius levita cabeza abajo... no puedo creer lo bien que salió el hechizo... lo inventé, apenas hace un par de semanas..."

- Evan¡vamos¡Salgamos de aquí!

"Evan se levanta tan rápido como puede, tratando de acomodar sus ropas... yo sigo apuntando a Lucius con mi varita, quien no deja de maldecirme y amenzarme."

- ¡Voy a matarlos a los dos, par de maricas¡Vas a arrepentirte por esto, Rosier¡Algún día voy a vengarme¡¡Es una promesa!!

"Evan sale apresuradamente de la habitación y yo permanezco observando a Lucius por unos segundos, con una sensación de profundo asco; él levita desnudo, rotorciéndose grotezcamente, mientras continúa con sus amenazas:"

- ¡Vas a pagar por esto Severus¡¡¿Me escuchas¡¡Te juro que lo lamentarás!!  
- Ya lo lamento, Lucius... -Digo al tiempo que retiro el hechizo, dejando caer a Lucius al suelo. Abandono la habitación a toda prisa, azotando la puerta tras de mí.


	5. A song to say goodbye

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

N/A: Este capítulo está muy fuerte, si alguna vez pensaron en dejar de leer este fan-fic, tal vez este sea un buen momento de hacerlo.

**Capítulo 5. A song to say goodbye**

_Now I'm trying to wake you up  
__To pull you from the liquid sky  
_'_Cause if I don't we'll both end up  
__With just your song to say goodbye  
__My oh my  
__A song to say goodbye  
__A song to say  
__Before our innocence was lost  
__You were always one of those  
__Blessed with lucky sevens  
__And a voice that made me cry._

Algunas personas comienzan a retirarse. Tu madre está ahí sola con su dolor; me gustaría acercarme a ella y decirle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero sé que todo sería inútil. Ella acaba de perder a su único hijo y yo no tengo cara para enfrentarla, sabiendo que, de una forma u otra, la razón principal por la que estás muerto soy yo... el pasado nos ha alcanzado, Evan; sin importar cuanto tratamos de escapar de él... sellamos nuestro destino ese mismo día; debimos saber que él, tarde o temprano se vengaría.

Recuerdo los días que vinieron después de ese desagradable incidente. Tú dejaste de hablarme durante mucho tiempo y yo no podía culparte; después de todo, Lucius había estado a punto de violarte, y todo porque trataste de convencerlo de que me dejara tranquilo. Yo me sentía responsable y trataba de encontrar una forma de compensarte por ello, pero me resultaba muy difícil estar cerca de ti... sabía que, aunque tú no lo habías admitido, también eras... bueno, eras como yo... entendía desde hacía algún tiempo que tu preocupación por mí iba mucho más allá de la amistad, aunque tu no estabas listo aún para reconocerlo. Suponía que Lucius se desquitaría de ambos, contándole a toda la escuela lo que tú y yo éramos; sin embargo, él se limitó a ignorarme; pasaba junto a mí como si yo fuese invisible. Eso, lejos de tranquilizarme, me hacía sentir aún más preocupado. De sobra conocía a Lucius Malfoy y estaba conciente de que, llegaría el momento en que nos haría pagar por haberlo desafiado...

"Todo el día estuve con una extraña sensación de desasosiego, que me impedía concentrarme en las clases. Los exámenes se aproximan y la tarea comienza a acumularse; pero yo no consigo quitarme de la cabeza que algo anda mal. Durante la cena, busco con la mirada a Evan, pero no hay rastros de él por ninguna parte. Asumo que se ha ido a dormir temprano. No me preocupo más de él hasta que entro en la sala común y veo a algunos de mis compañeros de curso, platicando en voz baja. Me aproximo a ellos y de inmediato guardan silencio:"

- ¿Oigan, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Evan?

"Permanecen callados, intercambiando miradas nerviosas entre ellos; finalmente, Avery dice:"

- No... no lo hemos visto desde Transformaciones... tal vez esté en... ¿el dormitorio?

"Parece muy nervioso; como si hubiera estado ensayando su respuesta. No digo nada más y me dirijo hacia el dormitorio, esperando que Evan efectivamente se encuentre ahí. Será una ocasión perfecta para hablar con él. Entro en la habitación, pero no hay nadie. Me aproximo a mi cama y descubro un sobre en la mesilla de noche. Lo abro y me quedo sumamente sorprendido. Es un mensaje escrito por Lucius, exigiéndome que vaya a la media noche al baño de los prefectos o de lo contrario, él se encargará de informar a toda la escuela la clase de marica que soy."

"Así que había llegado el momento. El maldito quiere chantajearme. Debo estar loco por siquiera considerar el hacer lo que me pide, pero tampoco puedo seguir rehuyendo la confrontación. Si no le pongo un alto ahora, jamás me dejará tranquilo. Iré."

"Salgo de la sala común, alegando que debo ir a la biblioteca. Me costará trabajo esconderme hasta que llegue la hora de encontrarme con Lucius, pero no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. El tiempo pasa lentamente, mientras permanezco oculto en la torre de astronomía y la angustia que me ha mantenido alerta todo el día, vuelve ahora con mayor fuerza... algo anda muy mal; estoy seguro de ello... No voy a esperar más. Me dirijo de una vez al baño de los prefectos; deben ser como las diez de la noche, pero no puedo seguir esperando. Algo me dice que debo estar ahí, ya."

"Digo la contraseña frente a la puerta, pero ésta no se abre. Tal vez hay alguien dentro. Él pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí; debo entrar¡tengo que entrar! Comienzo a golpear la puerta, sin preocuparme de quién pueda escucharme. No me importa que me sorprendan ahí, tal vez hasta puedan ayudarme. Nadie viene; parece que nadie me ha oído, pero la puerta emite un ruido sordo y lentamente se abre. Saco mi varita y entro en la habitación en semipenumbras, mirando en todas direcciones. La puerta se cierra de golpe y mi varita sale disparada de mis manos. Casi de inmediato, unas cuerdas rodean mi cuerpo, desde mis tobillos hasta mi boca, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo."

- ¡Bienvenido, Severus! Llegaste muy temprano a la fiesta, pero no te preocupes; ya tengo todo preparado.

"Dice la voz de Lucius, haciendo eco en las paredes del baño. Hago un esfuerzo inútil por levantarme, pero entonces él se aproxima hacia a mí. Me levanta del suelo y me hace recargarme en la pared. Yo lo miro con odio, mientras él sonríe con malevolencia. Se incorpora entonces y dirige su varita hacia alguien que está en una esquina poco iluminada de la habitación. El corazón me late con violencia cuando logro distinguir de quién se trata."

- Vamos, Evan; ven a saludar a las visitas.

"Dice Lucius y Evan se aproxima hacia nosotros; no lleva puesto nada más que su ropa interior y puedo distinguir algunos golpes y magulladuras en su torso y en sus piernas; su mirada está extraviada y él no parece estar al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo. Finalmente llega junto a Lucius y este le murmura algo al oído, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita. Evan se arrodilla frente a mí, aflojando las cuerdas que me mantenían amordazado y me besa apasionadamente. Yo trato de evitarlo, pero no puedo moverme un milímetro. La risa de Lucius reverbera sin cesar, pero Evan no se aparta de mí. Después de algunos minutos, en los que estoy casi a punto de perder el aliento, Lucius le toca un hombro a Evan y él se separa de mí sin decir una sola palabra."

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, maldito bastardo?!  
- Es sólo un bonita maldición que aprendí hace poco... –Responde Lucius, mientras abraza a Evan, tocándolo con lascivia. – No veo por qué te enojas, estoy seguro de que tenías muchas ganas de besarlo desde hace tiempo.  
- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima! Eres un infelíz, le diré a Dumbledore lo que haces¡no me importa lo que me pase!  
- Tú te quedarás callado y disfrutarás del espectáculo, porque de lo contrario, no pararé hasta que tú y esta perra mueran de la forma más dolorosa posible. – Dice Lucius, apartando bruscamente a Evan y descubriéndose el brazo izquierdo.  
- Eres un... mortífago...  
- Veo que has aprovechado tus lecciones, Severus. Supongo entonces que también te imaginarás la maldición a la que tengo sometido a tu amiguito.  
- Pero eso es ilegal... está prohibido usar esa maldición... cuando Dumbledore lo sepa...  
- Ese viejo imbécil no se enterará, porque si lo hace, no sólo te mataré a ti y tu perra, sino también a tu querida madre... si eso es lo que deseas, entonces ve y cuéntaselo a tu héroe Dumbledore. –Lucius me mira desafiante. Yo no puedo decir nada más; aún así, hago un esfuerzo por librarme de las ataduras, pero es inútil. Lucius comienza a alejarse de mí, sujetando a Evan de la mano y conduciéndolo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que está apostado en una de las paredes.  
- ¡Ya basta¡Déjanos en paz, no diré nada a nadie, pero ya déjanos tranquilos!  
- Sabes, había pensado en terminar lo que había comenzado aquella vez, cuando llegaste tan inoportunamente y nos interrumpiste... pero en el estado en que tu amigo se encuentra... no sé, como que no sería divertido. – Dice Lucius, observando con detenimiento el enorme espejo. – Se me ocurre una forma mucho más creativa de vengarme de ustedes dos. – Lucius se acerca de nuevo a Evan y le murmura algo al oído. Él se aproxima al espejo y comienza a golpearlo con los puños cerrados, como si tratara de destruirlo. El espejo se estrella y comienza a cuartearse ante los potentes golpes de Evan y de sus puños escurre sangre que salpica tanto el espejo como el suelo.

-¡Evan, no lo hagas¡Lucius, te lo suplico¡Has que se detenga! –Grito desesperado, pero Lucius simplemente ríe a carcajadas. El espejo está hecho añicos y al ver que no hay nada más que romper Evan se agacha y recoge un afilado pedazo de vidrio roto. Se incorpora y con esa horrible expresión de vacío en su rostro, se corta una muñeca y luego la otra.

-¡¡NOOO!!

"Evan observa impávido la sangre que emana de sus muñecas. Entonces mira hacia la enorme tina de baño que está repleta hasta el tope y se dirige hacia ella. Lucius continúa riendo como un loco y yo grito tan fuerte que siento que la garganta se me desgarra, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que Evan se introduzca en el agua."

"Lucius aplaude eufórico y entonces se acerca a la puerta. Dirige su varita hacia mí, aflojando las cuerdas que me sujetaban. Yo me libro de las ataduras tan rápido como puedo y me lanzo al agua para tratar de sacar a Evan, quién está inconsciente y con los ojos abiertos. Lucius se ha marchado sin decir nada más y yo trato inútilmente de hacer reaccionar a Evan."


	6. You don't care about us

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 6. You don't care about us**

_You're too complicated, we should separate it.  
__You're just confiscating, you're exasperating.  
__This degeneration, mental masturbation.  
__Think I'll leave it all behind, save this bleeding heart of mine.  
__It's a matter of trust.  
__It's a matter of trust.  
__It's a matter of trust.  
__It's a matter of trust._

_Because..  
__You don't care about us...  
__You don't care about us...  
__You don't care about us...  
__You don't care about us._

Lucius se está acercando a tu madre; desde donde estoy, no puedo escuchar gran cosa, pero lo prefiero así; no quiero ni imaginar lo que está diciéndole ahora... no puedo explicarme como puede ser tan cínico. He logrado oír a algunas de las personas que han venido, y que sólo se han dedicado a hablar de lo mal hijo que fuiste y de la forma en que moriste... realmente no entienden nada; creen que lo saben, pero no es verdad... no se interesan por nosotros.

Me gustaría saber, qué es lo que habría pasado si aquél día, no hubiese logrado llevarte con la enfermera del colegio... tal vez yo también estuviera muerto... o incluso, Lucius habría muerto desde entonces... no lo sé... me parece que nunca he tenido las agallas para hacer algo así... no soy más que un cobarde.

"Camino tan rápido como puedo, llevando a Evan sobre mi espalda. Mi corazón late tan aprisa que casi siento que en cualquier momento va a estallarme; pero él aún está con vida y sé que se recuperará si lo llevo ahora mismo a la enfermería."

"Los pasillos están completamente desiertos, ni siquiera Filch se encuentra por aquí... ¡maldita sea! Cómo es posible... escucho pasos de repente y antes de llegar a un recodo, me encuentro frente a frente con las dos personas a quién menos deseo ver. Se trata de Lupin y Black. Ellos me miran sorprendidos y yo no acierto a decir nada. Lupin dice de inmediato:"

- ¿Snape¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Él está... está herido... no sé que le pasó, pero... –Respondo inseguro; desearía suplicarles ayuda, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite.  
- ¡Rayos¡Este tipo trató de cortarse las venas! –Dice Black, quien miraba detenidamente a Evan.  
- Vamos, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. –Dice Lupin con decisión y su reacción me hace sentir muy aliviado, aunque procuro no expresarlo.  
- Pero porqué nosotros, que tal si fue Snivellus el que lo dejó así. –Dice entonces Black, sujetando a Lupin por un brazo. No puedo evitar perder la calma entonces:  
- No tengo tiempo para estupideces¡no se dan cuenta de que se está muriendo! – Lupin le lanza una mirada de enfado a Black y entonces dice:  
- Sirius, a veces me asustas. –Lupin se libra bruscamente de Black y entonces observa con detenimiento las heridas de Evan, entonces dice: - Déjame revisarlo, Snape. Puedo vendar esas heridas.

"Lupin se aproxima entonces, saca su varita y murmura un hechizo, haciendo aparecer unos vendajes que se enroscan en las muñecas heridas de Evan. Yo lo observo algo sorprendido, no esperaba que Lupin conociera un hechizo así."

- Dios, está muy frío... andando, te ayudaré a cargarlo. –Dice al tiempo que se pasa un brazo de Evan por encima de su cabeza. Black se queda ahí de pie, mirándonos atónito, pero no tarda mucho en darnos alcance.  
- Hazte a un lado Snivellus, soy más fuerte que tú, iremos más rápido. –Dice ásperamente, al tiempo que me sustituye; Lupin le mira agradecido y yo prácticamente tengo que correr para seguirles el paso.

"Finalmente llegamos a la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey abre la puerta; al ver el estado en que Evan se encuentra, estalla en una retahíla de regaños, mientras Black y Lupin colocan a Evan en una cama:"

- ¡Pero qué fue lo que le pasó a este chico! Señor Black¿acaso ha tenido algo que ver?  
- No, señora Pompfrey, esta vez no fuimos nosotros, pregúntele a Snape. –Responde él, simplemente.  
- ¿Y bien? –Pregunta ella sin mirarme, al tiempo que examina a Evan; ella camina por toda la enfermería, revolviendo entre pequeños frascos, mientras yo trato de explicarle lo sucedido, teniendo cuidado en no revelar más información de la necesaria.  
- Yo no... no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió... no sabíamos donde estaba desde la última clase, y como era tarde y no había vuelto a la sala común, decidí salir a buscarlo y lo encontré en el baño de los prefectos, sumergido en la tina ...  
- Pero cómo sabías que estaba ahí – Preguntó Black en tono suspicaz.  
- Porque... bueno, un prefecto nos dijo la contraseña y a veces...  
- Eso no importa ahora, dime con qué se cortó. –Dice la señora Pomfrey, apremiante.  
- Debió haber sido con el espejo del baño... estaba hecho añicos...  
- ¿Usted puso estos vendajes, señor Lupin? -El asintió en silencio y ella hizo un gesto de aprobación. –Bien hecho... esta poción le ayudará a recobrar la sangre que ha perdido, pero tardará un rato en recuperar la conciencia.  
- ¿Se pondrá bien entonces? –Pregunto esperanzado.  
- Él estará bien, pero mañana tendré que dar aviso al Director y al jefe de su casa... ¿y qué se supone que hacían ustedes en los pasillos a estas horas, señor Lupin?  
- Acabábamos de concluir con nuestro castigo... usted sabe por lo de las grageas explosivas de la semana pasada.  
- Ya veo... bien, deben irse ahora mismo, el señor Rosier necesita descansar.  
- Pero yo... –Protesto de inmediato, ya que no quiero separarme de Evan.  
- ¡Fuera los tres! Será mejor que regresen a sus respectivas salas comunes. Además tendrá mucho que explicar mañana, señor Snape.

"De nada valen mis protestas y los tres somos echados fuera de la enfermería. Me quedo mirando hacia el suelo, pensando seriamente en quedarme a dormir ahí mismo; entonces Lupin se acerca a mí, diciendo:"  
- No puedes quedarte aquí, ya oíste a la señora Pompfrey, él va a estar bien.  
- Gracias, por ayudarme, pero ahora sólo quiero estar solo. -Respondo fríamente.  
- Remus, vámonos; bastante hicimos ya con traer a Rosier. – Dice Black de mala gana.  
- Adelántate Sirius. – Responde Lupin sin dejar de mirarme. Black se da por vencido y se aleja por un pasillo.

"Yo permanezco sin mirar a Lupin, quien continúa observándome insistentemente; me harto de la situación y le digo:"  
- ¡Bueno, qué estás esperando¡Por qué no te largas de una vez!  
- Rosier no trató de suicidarse¿verdad? Alguien lo obligó a hacerlo.

"Volteo a verlo atónito. No me esperaba algo así. Desvío la mirada, sin decir nada."

- Sirius y yo no veníamos juntos, él estaba en el salón de trofeos y a mí me enviaron con Flitwick... nos encontramos en el sexto piso, pero antes de que él llegara yo logré ver a alguien que caminaba por el corredor...  
- No sé de qué rayos estás hablando. – Lo interrumpo bruscamente; es posible que lo haya visto pasar, pero aún así no puedo correr riesgos; si Lucius descubriera que alguien más sabe lo que pasó...  
- Te amenazó... Esa es la única forma en que me explico que no le hayas dicho la verdad a la señora Pompfrey.- Dice él en voz baja; no quiero seguirlo escuchando, lo empujo a un lado y comienzo caminar rumbo a la sala común. Él camina detrás de mi, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente me alcanza y me sujeta del brazo. – Severus, tienes que decírselo a alguien.  
- Tú no lo entiendes. No es tan simple como ir y contarlo¿piensas que alguien va a creerme?  
- Dumbledore lo haría.

"Sí, probablemente Dumbledore me creería, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas... bastaría con que Lucius lo negara todo... aún así, lo más lejos que podría llegar Dumbledore sería a expulsarlo y él inmediatamente buscaría vengarse con nuestras familias... mataría a mi madre."

- No puedo hacerlo; tú no sabes... no comprendes lo que pasaría... esto sólo fue una pequeña muestra de hasta donde es capaz de llegar.  
- Severus...  
- ¡No me llames así¡Es Snape para ti! Por qué crees que tienes derecho a cuestionarme. ¡No necesito tu lástima¡NO TE NECESITAMOS¡SOLO DÉJANOS TRANQUILOS!

"Lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas y comienzo a correr por el pasillo, para dirigirme hacia la sala común. La vista se me nubla por las lágrimas que salen sin control; quisiera gritar, quisiera tener a Lucius Malfoy frente a mí y hacerlo pedazos... tropiezo en el último escalón que conduce a las mazmorras; el golpe no ha sido muy fuerte, pero el impacto me deja sin aire. Permanezco tendido en el suelo sollozando por la rabia y la impotencia, durante varios minutos... o tal vez sean horas... ya no lo sé... me doy la vuelta y permanezco tendido boca arriba, por unos minutos más... si hubiera alguna forma... si hubiera alguna manera de cobrarle a Lucius Malfoy lo que nos ha hecho... esta vez fue demasiado lejos... pero no es momento ahora... habrá que esperar... sí... eso es... habrá que ser pacientes...eso es todo lo que se necesita... un poco de paciencia."

"Me limpio las lágrimas bruscamente, me pongo de pie y me acerco a la entrada de la sala común; digo la contraseña y la puerta se abre en el acto. No hay nadie en la estancia, pero al llegar a la habitación de los de tercero, todos mis compañeros se incorporan en sus camas. Mulciber me pregunta de inmediato:"  
- ¿Severus¿Qué pasó, en dónde está Evan?

"Yo no respondo de inmediato; me dirijo hasta mi baúl y me coloco la pijama, con toda calma y tranquilidad, ignorando las miradas atónitas de Avery, Mulciber y Lestrange, al ver que mi camisa está toda salpicada de sangre. Me acuesto en mi cama y desde ahí, respondo:"  
- Está en la enfermería.

"Apago la única vela que estaba encendida y en medio de la oscuridad escucho que alguien pregunta:"  
- ¿Qué le pasó?

"Nuevamente me tomo mi tiempo para responder... ellos lo sabían; sabían que Lucius nos había preparado una trampa y se quedaron callados... miserables... pero de igual forma, algún día me las pagarán todas juntas; después de una prolongada pausa, finalmente respondo:"  
- Trató de suicidarse.

"No más comentarios; era justo lo que esperaban oír... quién sabe, tal vez también ellos están atemorizados de Lucius... pobres imbéciles... algún día, ellos aprenderán a sentir miedo de mí... y lamentarán lo que nos hicieron... te lo prometo Evan... todos ellos lo van a pagar."


	7. Something rotten

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 7. Something Rotten**

_Get real  
It seems  
When you're here I miss you something rotten  
The stinks  
Are here  
It's guaranteed all's forgotten  
Down here  
Down here  
It's clear  
Perhaps you have forgotten  
Don't fear  
Don't fear  
You're clean  
All is forgotten  
_  
Me acerqué a tu madre, para tratar de consolarla, pero dudo que siquiera me haya escuchado. Ella no puede imaginárselo, Evan. No tiene ni la menor idea de que todo ha sido obra mía. Si al menos hubieras dejado las cosas como estaban... si hubieras sido inteligente… si lo hubieras comprendido… Traste de arrebatarme lo que era mío y finalmente obtuviste tu merecido. Es una pena... nunca podrás saber que al final, yo gané.

"Estoy recostado en mi cama, en medio de la oscuridad. No logro conciliar el sueño; no hago más que dar vueltas de un lado a otro... y es que simplemente no puedo quitarme de la mente esa expresión en su rostro... me miraba con tanto odio y asco... me hace sentir como si algo dentro de mí estuviera podrido... ¿Por qué me siento tan mal¿Por qué no puedo saborear mi victoria?"

"Todo lo que quería era darle una lección a ambos, por la afrenta que cometieron en mi contra... pensé que sería muy placentero, pero no fue como me lo había imaginado... si no abusé de Evan, fue porque, estando bajo la maldición Imperius, no experimentaba ningún tipo de sensación... no había ira, ni temor en su rostro... solo esa estúpida e insípida mirada vacía."

"Estoy seguro de que Severus logró llevarlo a tiempo a la enfermería, no estaba tan mal, las heridas no eran tan profundas, no creo que perdiera tanta sangre... al menos me cercioré de que no olvidara quién lo había obligado a hacerlo... será interesante ver su reacción, cuando recupere la conciencia... sé que ninguno de los dos dirá nada... ambos estarán muy atemorizados... aunque no estoy tan seguro de Severus; sus ojos brillan con ira... si hubiera podido, tal vez me habría atacado ahí mismo, pero estaba más preocupado por Evan."

"Severus... quisiera que él estuviera aquí, ahora... su piel tan pálida reposando junto a mí... su cabello negro extendido sobre mi almohada... sus brazos enroscados en mi cuerpo, sujetándome con la ansiedad de que no lo abandone nunca... todo eso se acabó. Él ahora me odia; él, quién alguna vez llegó a amarme... ¿pero qué me pasa¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? Era yo, quien quería que me dejara tranquilo y que se olvidara de mí... aunque tal vez no de esta forma."

"Por qué... ¡Por qué! Por qué justo ahora que ya no puedo tenerlo, es cuando más lo deseo... no pude ser verdad... ¡no¡Yo no lo amo!... siento tanto calor y estoy tan excitado... quisiera tocarme... pero no quiero hacerlo mientras pienso en él... tengo que olvidarlo... yo no lo amo... jamás lo amé... sólo tomé lo que necesitaba... ¡Sí¡Eso es...¡yo lo utilicé! Él solo fue mi juguete... mío... ¡¡¡MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS!!!"

"Doy un grito de rabia, al tiempo que doy un puñetazo en mi almohada... no lo aguanto más... tengo una erección tan fuerte que incluso me duele... Me levanto de la cama y camino por la habitación, pensando... debo tenerlo... debo tenerlo una vez más y luego... luego... cuando sea mío de nuevo... entonces podré terminarlo... debo ser yo quién lo acabe... debo ser yo quién lo deje a él... esa es la única forma..."

"No aguanto más, debo hacer algo... debo desahogarme... me recuesto en la cama y comienzo a tocarme a mí mismo, mientras en mi mente tengo las imágenes de lo que pasó en aquella primera vez... fue ahí como todo comenzó... hace año y medio; una de esas tantas navidades en las que él permaneció aquí y yo decidí hacer lo mismo con la única intención de seducirlo... pobrecillo... estaba aterrado... fue tan dulce aquélla primera vez... incluso lo fue para mí..."

"Jadeaba y gemía por el placer que le proporcionaba... su cuerpo tan delgado... sus caderas afiladas... y luego su lengua recorriendo mi piel... era como una braza ardiente que me consumía; habían pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que había tenido sexo y estaba tan ansioso de poseerlo... él solo repetía mi nombre en susurros... caímos rendidos y sudorosos y así permanecimos por mucho rato, sin decir una sola palabra... tu rostro de niño me resultaba tan conmovedor... tu rostro, bañado en lágrimas... no vas a perdonarme jamás, Severus... ¿y por qué habrías de hacerlo? Por qué perdonar a aquél que te sedujo para luego hacerte sentir como un objeto desechable... aquél que te mostró el cielo para luego dejarte abandonado en el más cruel de los infiernos... las cosas no tenían por qué ser así... podría haber durado por muchos años... sólo habríamos tenido que ser discretos..."

"Maldito seas, Evan... todo fue por culpa tuya. Todo estaba tan bien sin ti... los días antes de que llegaras eran perfectos... pero no vas a salirte con la tuya... tarde o temprano te quitaré de en medio... no fue una mala noche, después de todo... verte nadando en un charco de sangre es como quiero recordarte..."

"Gimo de placer... he terminado y mi propio semen se esparce por mis piernas y mi abdomen... creo que finalmente podré dormir..."


	8. Meds

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 8. Meds**

_I was alone, staring over the ledge,  
__Trying my best not to forget,  
__All manner of joy, all manner of glee,  
__And our one heroic pledge,  
__How it mattered to us, How would it mattered to me,  
__And the consequences,  
__I was confused by the birds and the bees,  
__Forgetting if I meant it._

_Baby, did you forget to take your Meds_

Está comenzando a llover; la poca gente que ha venido a tu funeral, no tardará en retirarse… pero yo no tengo a donde ir… quisiera permanecer para siempre aquí clavado en este mismo sitio, en el lugar donde descansan tus restos… si al menos yo también hubiese muerto.

Fue muy extraño como fue que terminamos juntos. Recuerdo lo que pasó entonces; casi no dormí aquella noche; todo lo que deseaba era verte y poder hablar contigo... quería decirte cuanto lamentaba lo que había sucedido y que no descansaría hasta hacer pagar a Lucius Malfoy por lo que nos había hecho... quién iba a decir que al final, esa sería la razón por la que tu y yo...

"Es muy temprano y todo el mundo duerme aún; no he podido continuar durmiendo, tengo que ver a Evan ahora mismo; trataré de lidiar con la enfermera lo mejor que pueda; tal vez logre convencerla."

"Llego a la enfermería y toco la puerta suavemente. Espero durante algunos minutos y la puerta se abre."

- ¿Señor Snape, qué hace aquí a estas horas? –dice la señora Pompfrey, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Disculpe señora Pompfrey, pero es que no podía esperar más... me gustaría ver a Evan, si es que ya está despierto.-Respondo con calma y ella me observa como si tratara de saber mi estado de salud tan sólo con mirarme; supongo que no debo presentar muy buen aspecto, ya que no debo haber dormido más de dos horas.

- Está bien, pero tendrá que ser rápido¿entendido?

"Asiento simplemente y entro en la enfermería. Ella se retira a su despacho y yo me acerco lentamente a la cama donde Evan permanece acostado. Él no voltea a verme, pero no se si es que no se ha percatado de mi presencia, o si simplemente está ignorándome. Se ve muy pálido y aún lleva vendadas las manos hasta las muñecas; quisiera acercarme más… lo suficiente para acariciar su frente y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor… pero difícilmente me atrevo a respirar. Después de un largo silencio, Evan decide hablarme, aunque sigue sin mirarme:"

-Tal vez sería mejor que te marcharas. –Dice él con voz inexpresiva.  
- Solo quería saber como te encontrabas… -Respondo nervioso.  
- Lucius realmente quiere que vuelvas con él. –Dice él y su voz se quiebra ligeramente; me sorprendo al oírlo decir esas palabras.  
- Eso no va a pasar jamás. Mucho menos ahora después de lo que te hizo.-Respondo en voz baja.  
- Esto no habría sucedido si yo no me hubiese inmiscuido.  
- Pero Evan…  
- No Severus… ya no más… esto ha sido más de lo que puedo soportar… solo de pensar en lo que dirán mis padres… -Sus ojos brillan y yo desvío la mirada, para no verlo llorar. Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho y suavemente respondo:  
-Evan, lo siento tanto… todo esto ha sido culpa mía, debí haberte escuchado… creo que tienes razón, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ti.

"Me doy la vuelta con decisión y me aproximo a la puerta. Ya le he ocasionado demasiados problemas, no quiero que sufra más por culpa mía. Antes de que logre posar mi mano en el picaporte, escucho su voz apremiante:"

- ¡Severus, espera! No quiero que te vayas aún…

"Permanezco de espaldas a él y respondo:"  
- Es lo mejor.  
- No es verdad, Severus... si estoy vivo es gracias a ti.  
- Esto no tenía por qué haber sucedido, Evan. Si yo te hubiese hecho caso desde un principio, él nunca te habría lastimado.  
- Escucha, no hablaba en serio cuando te dije te fueras, es sólo que estoy muy asustado y confundido. Por favor, no te vayas aún. Esto no es culpa tuya, sino de ese maldito hijo de perra.

"Me doy la vuelta y me acerco hasta su cama, él ha subido la voz un poco y no quiero que la enfermera venga a sacarme; entonces le hablo al oído:"

- Lo sé Evan, pero si continuamos con esto acabaremos muertos. Él ya nos demostró hasta donde es capaz de llegar; pensé… pensé que encontraría alguna forma de vengarnos de él, pero ahora entiendo que lo único que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de todo el asunto y tratar de seguir adelante.  
- No Severus, no me pidas que simplemente me olvide de lo que nos ha hecho ese mal nacido. Si en verdad te importo, me ayudarás a acabar con él.  
- ¡Pero cómo! Ya viste lo que es, oíste sus amenazas, no sólo se conformará con acabar con nosotros, sino también con nuestras familias. ¿Realmente vale la pena exponerlos a ellos a esto?  
- Nos volveremos mortífagos si es necesario, pero acabaremos con él, Severus. –Dice el obstinadamente.  
- ¿Evan, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?  
- Tengo que hacer esto Severus –dice al tiempo que me sujeta del brazo-, no puedo simplemente perdonar y olvidar al bastardo que nos arruinó la vida a ambos. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Sé que estando juntos lo venceremos. –En su voz hay un tono de súplica. Yo lo observo por unos instantes y finalmente asiento con la cabeza. El sonríe levemente... su rostro se ve muy pálido aún, imagino que por la sangre que perdió; yo sujeto su mano con suavidad y tras una breve pausa, digo:"  
- Antes de cualquier cosa, debemos encontrar una forma de encubrir lo que pasó realmente.  
- Lo sé, estuve pensando en ello toda la noche, pero no se me ocurre nada que pueda sonar coherente.  
- Tal vez… podrías decir que fue a causa de una poción que trataste de crear y que te hizo perder el control sobre ti mismo… creo que podría preparar algo en poco tiempo; no sería difícil, solo habría que agregar algunos ingredientes y dejarlos en algún lugar donde cualquiera pueda encontrarlos, aunque…  
- Qué  
- Lupin.  
- Qué hay con él.  
- Él y Black me ayudaron a traerte hasta aquí anoche. Me los encontré en el pasillo y Lupin me dio a entender que sabía lo que había pasado en realidad.  
- ¿Crees que en verdad lo sepa?  
- Parecía muy seguro… pero de algún modo, sé que él no dirá nada.  
- ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo? Después de todo es un Gryffindor.  
- Porque me parece que él también tiene algo que esconder... ¿no has notado nunca que una vez al mes se ausenta de clases?  
- ¡Vaya¡Es cierto¿Pero qué crees que pueda significar eso?  
- No lo sé, pero definitivamente tiene algo que esconder… no creo que debamos preocuparnos por él –digo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, me enderezo un poco y él suelta mi brazo lentamente-, debo irme ya, Evan. En cualquier momento me llamarán para que diga lo que sé, así que debo preparar una poción que resulte creíble. Tú solo procura insistir en que no te acuerdas de nada, salvo lo de la poción y todo saldrá bien.

"Pongo una mano en su hombro, a manera de despedida y él la sujeta y frota suavemente contra su mejilla, cerrando los ojos. Lanzo una mirada furtiva hacia el despacho de la enfermera e intempestivamente le robo un beso. Él me mira un poco sorprendido, pero no me rechaza. Nos separamos por fin y salgo de la enfermería, sintiéndome completamente distinto… es como si una luz se hubiese encendido en mi interior… pese a todo lo sucedido, ahora hay un atisbo de esperanza en mi vida."

Recuerdo lo difícil que fue convencer a Dumbledore, y a tus padres, pero a final de cuentas conseguimos que se creyeran nuestra historia. Ese curso terminó y no volvimos a encontrarnos con Lucius, sino hasta que ambos terminamos en Hogwarts y nos hicimos mortífagos... todo ese tiempo me parece tan lejano ahora... hubo momentos muy duros pero también hubo momentos alegres... cuando estábamos juntos todo era perfecto. Lo único malo era que debíamos guardar las apariencias... dudo mucho que tus padres se lo tomaran de buen grado.

Esas cálidas noches en la torre de astronomía... las frías mañanas de invierno en la sala común... los veranos que conseguimos pasar juntos... todo eso se ha diluido, Evan... ya no tengo ningún motivo de alegría en mi vida...

Si hubiera logrado convencerte de olvidarnos de todo... podríamos haber escapado juntos... a otro lugar... dónde nadie nos observara, ni nos juzgara... a algún lugar donde la sombra de Lucius y el recuerdo del daño que nos ocasionó, no pudieran alcanzarnos... pero no pudimos... no pudiste hacerlo... más bien, no quisiste hacerlo. Creí ilusamente que mi amor por ti serviría como medicina... una medicina que sanaría tus heridas y las mías... pero no fue así...

No puedo entenderlo, Evan y tú ya no estarás aquí para explicármelo... ya no estarás aquí para explicarme a mí mismo... para definirme... tan sólo hace un par de noches estuvimos juntos, pero hoy sólo estoy yo...

Sé que él te tendió una trampa. No sé como lo hizo, pero sé que fue él... voy a destruirlo, Evan. Te prometo que lo haré... está lloviendo aún más fuerte; mi vieja capa ha comenzado a dejar pasar el agua y me estremezco por el frío, pero no voy a moverme de aquí... no quiero... no puedo...


	9. The crawl

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 9. The crawl**

_It takes the pain away  
__that could not make you stay  
__it's way to broke to fix  
__no glue, no bag of tricks  
__Lay me down, the lie will unfurl  
__lay me down to crawl._

Ha comenzado a llover fuertemente y eso ahuyenta a las pocas personas que habían asistido al funeral; pero veo que Severus no se mueve del lugar donde ha estado todo el tiempo. Han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que hablamos. No fue nada agradable… en realidad, él se dedicó a ignorarme… sé muy bien por qué él y Evan se volvieron mortífagos; buscaban una oportunidad para matarme… es una pena, lo único que lograron fue facilitarme las cosas.

Observo a Severus con detenimiento y no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado. Mira hacia la tumba de Evan y aunque su rostro es inexpresivo, sé que está experimentando mucho dolor… desearía poder abrazarlo y confortarlo. Casi sin darme cuenta, he caminado hasta él; el cabello mojado le cubre la cara.

- Severus, ven conmigo. Ya no hay nada más que puedas hacer por él. – Le digo al tiempo que poso una mano sobre su hombro. Él no responde; simplemente aprieta los puños y continua mirando hacia la tumba de Evan, con obstinación; finalmente levanta el rostro y me mira a los ojos, diciendo:  
- Déjame solo, Lucius.

Lo miro sorprendido al comprobar todo el odio que hay en su mirada; aún así, no quiero darme por vencido, así que sin moverme, le digo:  
- Solo quiero que sepas, que en verdad lo siento.

No voltea a verme esta vez y con ira contenida, responde:  
- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Lucius¿Sientes que yo no esté muerto también? O tal vez sientes no haber sido tú el que lo matara.  
- Lo siento por ti. –Digo quedamente... y es cierto; en verdad siento pena por él. Me doy la vuelta, sintiéndome avergonzado... avergonzado como nunca en mi vida me había sentido. Acostumbraba obtener todo lo que deseaba; nunca hubo límites para mí, jamás hubo obstáculos para que yo cumpliera con mis caprichos y cuando los hubo, no escatimé esfuerzos para hacerlos a un lado... era exactamente lo que había hecho con Severus... le había arrebatado su inocencia, lo había hecho sentirse basura... le arrebaté su tranquilidad y ahora le he arrebatado al hombre al que amaba... lo quería de vuelta... lo quería conmigo de nuevo, como en aquél entonces... pero él nunca regresaría a mí por las buenas... por eso hice lo que hice...

-Lucius, espera. –Me detengo de inmediato y me doy la vuelta, esperanzado. Él camina hacia a mí, mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo, ahora con mayor intensidad. Nos miramos por unos instantes y sin decir nada más, nos abrazamos fuertemente. Siento como se estremece entre sollozos; después de varios minutos, le digo entonces:  
-Ven... vayamos a mi casa; te enfermarás si sigues mojándote. -El asiente en silencio, mientras saca su varita. Hago lo mismo y a un tiempo, ambos desaparecemos del cementerio.

------------

Entramos a mi mansión, la cual se encuentra completamente vacía; llevo a Severus de la mano, guiándolo hasta el interior. Me quito mi capa de inmediato y ayudo a Severus a quitarse la suya. Él no se mueve, mientras yo, con movimientos suaves, acaricio con su cuello.

- Estás helado, esa vieja capa que tienes no te protege lo suficiente... deberías tomar un baño. –Él no responde, pero tampoco me rechaza mientras lo abrazo por detrás y acaricio suavemente su pecho... puedo sentir lo fuerte que late su corazón... no quiero presionarlo... quiero que él se entregue por su propia voluntad... quiero que sea tan dulce como la primera vez que lo tuve... beso suavemente su cuello y él se estremece al tiempo que echa su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lo hago darse la vuelta y entonces lo beso en la boca con ternura, mientras acaricio su baja espalda, entonces él se separa bruscamente, diciendo:  
- Espera, Lucius... esto no... que hay de tu esposa...  
- Ella no está aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse. –Respondo simplemente, tratando de besarlo de nuevo, pero él gira la cabeza y me empuja suavemente, tratando de separarse más de mí.  
- No puedo... – Dice entones sin mirarme a la cara. Camina hasta la habitación contigua y se sienta en un sillón.

Su actitud me produce mucha frustración, pero me guardo de demostrarlo; intento parecer comprensivo, así que le digo:  
- Discúlpame, no deseo obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.  
- No es que no lo desee... es sólo que... – El no logra concretar su idea y yo decido hacer un pequeño cambio de estrategia; hago aparecer una botella de vino y un par de copas. Le sirvo un poco de vino y luego me sirvo a mí. Ambos bebemos, mientras permanecemos sentados. Él luce muy nervioso... demasiado nervioso... intento acercarme de nuevo, pero él me rechaza una vez más.  
- ¿Y si ella regresa?  
- No te preocupes, ella está en casa de sus parientes; no volverá en varios días; incluso envié a nuestro elfo doméstico con ella. Estamos completamente solos. –Digo insinuante, a su oído. Lo beso en el cuello y siento como él se estremece nuevamente. Le quito la copa de la mano y lo abrazo. Él vuelve a detenerme.  
- Al menos… ¿podrías correr las cortinas?

Asiento levemente y me pongo de pie, tratando de liberar un poco mi ansiedad... quisiera hacerle el amor en ese mismo sitio, pero no quiero obligarlo... no esta vez. Me acerco al ventanal y con un movimiento de mi varita, cierro las cortinas. Me doy la vuelta e inesperadamente, mi varita sale volando de mis manos. Miro entonces a Severus, quien me apunta con su propia varita; en su rostro hay una expresión extraña y puedo ver que tiembla ligeramente.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo. –Pregunto con tanta tranquilidad como puedo, pero la verdad es que me aterra pensar en lo que él va a hacer. Finalmente lo comprendo; todo lo que quería era cerciorarse de que estábamos completamente solos... he caído en una de mis propias trampas.

Él no responde, simplemente continúa observándome y de repente siento un inmenso dolor que atraviesa mi cuerpo, obligándome a caer de rodillas en el suelo; trato de no hacerlo, pero el dolor es insoportable, así que comienzo a gritar con todas mis fuerzas... el dolor cesa tan repentinamente como comenzó, Severus finalmente ha levantado la maldición... nunca había sentido antes los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, pero jamás me imaginé que él fuera capaz de usarla contra mí. Permanezco en el suelo por varios minutos más, jadeante y adolorido pero sobre todo, humillado... miro hacia arriba y veo a Severus, quién ha bajado su varita, pero me mira como si yo fuera alguna clase de alimaña asquerosa. Me patea fuertemente y me hace caer de espaldas al suelo; se acerca a mí, pone una rodilla sobre mi pecho y me sujeta el cuello con una mano, diciendo:  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi primer Cruciatus? Debo decir que sólo lo he podido hacer gracias a ti; se dice que para esta maldición, realmente debe desearse causar dolor. Mucho mejor que Imperius¿no crees?- En su rostro hay una expresión que jamás le había visto... es casi el rostro de un demente. Yo lucho por quitármelo de encima, pero estoy muy débil y mi cuerpo está demasiado adolorido, él continúa: - Fuiste tú. Sé que fuiste tú el que ayudó a los aurores a encontrar a Evan. -Yo niego desesperado, sin poder articular una palabra, me está asfixiando y no puedo hacer nada... estoy completamente a su merced... él sigue apretándome el cuello y yo lucho por tratar de hablarle.  
- Seve-rus... no...de-ja... que...te ex–pli-que... por...fa-vor.. – Él me suelta finalmente y mi cabeza rebota contra el suelo; pierdo la noción por varios minutos y me cuesta trabajo respirar. Él no me da oportunidad de reponerme; me patea en el estómago y estrella su puño contra mi cara en varias ocasiones... va a matarme... estoy seguro de que lo hará... los golpes cesan repentinamente y yo permanezco con los ojos cerrados, esperando el momento en que aseste el golpe final...

Un dolor indescriptible me agobia y caigo nuevamente de espaldas; me siento como si hubiese sido atravesado por una espada… la sangre brota de mi pecho y poco a poco siento como las fuerzas me abandonan... me dejará morir así… desangrándome lentamente… ¡no quiero morir!… no todavía… quisiera rogar por mi vida, pero ya no puedo articular palabras… de mi boca solo brota sangre que me ahoga y que impide respirar…


	10. Whitout you I'm nothing

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito, slash Severus/Lucius, Lucius/Evan Rosier, Severus/Evan Rosier. Si no les gusta el slash, es un excelente momento de dejar este fan-fic.

**Capítulo 10. Whitout you I'm nothing**

_I'm unclean, a libertine  
__And every time you vent your spleen,  
__I seem to lose the power of speech,  
__Your slipping slowly from my reach.  
__You grow me like an evergreen,  
__You never see the lonely me at all  
__I...  
__Take the plan, spin it sideways.  
__I...  
__Fall.  
__Without you, I'm Nothing._

Observo a Lucius mientras la sangre emana de su pecho y de su boca. Se está muriendo… en pocos minutos se habrá desangrado por completo… es una visión terrible que me produce un gran malestar... me acerco a él y sin pensarlo un momento, hago la contramaldición. De inmediato, la herida se cierra y deja de manar sangre; usando mi varita limpio toda la sangre que hay derramada alrededor de él y la que le escurre por la cara… no puedo hacerlo… no puedo matarlo… cuando inventé esta maldición quería que fuera devastadora… lenta pero inexorablemente conduciría al que la recibiera, a la muerte… pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Retrocedo lentamente, sin apartar la vista de Lucius. Él ha abierto los ojos y se incorpora con dificultad, sujetándose el pecho, en el lugar en donde la maldición le dio… voltea a verme confundido como si no pudiera creer que aún sigue con vida.

Se pone de pie penosamente y camina despacio hacia mi; se sienta a mi lado y escucho que se queja levemente... me cubro el rostro con las manos y ambos permanecemos ahí sentados en silencio. Después de una larga pausa, él dice:  
- El Señor Tenebroso lo ordenó... él aseguraba que Evan estaba pensando en traicionarlo, así que me pidió que me encargara de él... yo traté de advertirle... traté de decirle que huyera antes de que llegaran los aurores, pero él no quiso escucharme... "primero muerto"... eso fue lo que dijo.

Yo no respondí. Me quedé reflexionando en lo que acababa de decir; era plausible, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Él diría cualquier cosa con tal de que no lo matara; aunque era probable que comprendiera ya, que yo no podría hacerlo, por más que lo deseara.

- Sé que de todos modos, merecía lo que me hiciste, Severus... no he hecho otra cosa que causarte dolor... tienes todo el derecho de odiarme...  
- Vas a decirme ahora que no te alegras de que Evan esté muerto ¿verdad? – Digo quedamente.  
- No. – Dice él y le lanzo una mirada de soslayo, él continúa: - No voy a negarlo, Severus. Odiaba a Evan, mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte, pero lamento que haya muerto, porque él te importaba a ti... sé que te causé mucho daño y que arruiné por completo lo que teníamos... por eso lamento que esté muerto...  
- Lucius, no sé si no lo has notado, pero debo recordarte que ya no tengo catorce años, así que me disculparás si no me creo una sola palabra de lo que dices. – Respondo con voz inexpresiva.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio por un rato, hasta que él finalmente dice:  
- Severus, sé que no podrás perdonarme jamás, pero...  
- Tienes razón en eso Lucius... no perdono y no olvido... –lo interrumpo, con voz tranquila-, nunca podré olvidar lo que nos hiciste. Cómo puedes esperar que te crea que lamentas la muerte de Evan, cuando hace seis años lo indujiste al suicidio.  
-¡Todo lo que quería era que se alejara de ti! – Dice el en voz alta y se levanta repentinamente; se pasea de un lado a otro, hablando nerviosamente. –Yo estaba... yo te...  
- Por favor, no lo digas. – Digo yo y él se me queda mirando sorprendido; entonces se acerca a mí y se arrodilla en el suelo.  
- No lo comprendía Severus… no entendía lo importante que eras para mí hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
- ¡Dios, eres patético! Ahora me dirás que me amabas y que todo lo que hiciste fue por amor.- digo al tiempo que me pongo de pie -, ni siquiera lo intentes, Lucius. No pretendas que me crea que un ser egoísta y abyecto como tú, es capaz de entender el significado de esa palabra.  
- Pero es verdad… nunca me creí capaz de decirlo, pero así es Severus… en verdad te amo.

Me rehúso a mirarlo… si él supiera cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento… cuántas veces imaginé mientras estaba sólo en mi cama, en medio de la oscuridad, desando con todas mis fuerzas que en verdad él me correspondiera… que al menos le importara. Él camina hacia a mí lentamente y yo me doy la vuelta con brusquedad, apuntándole nuevamente con la varita.

-Severus… si tanto deseas matarme por qué no lo haces de una vez… - Pregunta él con voz tranquila.  
- ¿En verdad deseas morir? –Respondo sin dejar de apuntarle, pero no puedo evitar que me tiemble la mano.  
- Seamos realistas, amigo mío... tú no puedes matarme; no es algo que quieras hacer, se nota a leguas que la simple idea te repugna.  
- Es increíble lo arrogante que eres.  
- No es por arrogancia, es porque te conozco mejor de lo que piensas… por favor Severus, baja la varita. Tú no eres como el resto de los mortífagos. No te uniste al Señor Tenebroso por convicción propia. Lo hiciste por complacer a Evan; porque todo esto fue idea suya ¿no es verdad?  
- Tú no me conoces realmente... no deberías subestimarme.  
- ¿Subestimarte, dices? Al contrario, Severus... yo sé lo que vales. Y te equivocas al decir que no te conozco... me tuviste en tus manos... todo habría podido terminar con un Avada Kedavra, pero en vez de eso, usaste una maldición que asumo, es de tu propia invención... casi podría asegurar que la inventaste en mi "honor". Habría sido perfecto; yo habría muerto en poco tiempo, desangrado... nadie se habría enterado jamás, nadie habría sabido quién había sido el responsable... pero aún así, tú lo evitaste... me trajiste de nuevo a la vida. Pregúntate el por qué, Severus...

Casi sin darme cuenta, he bajado la varita. Él tiene razón, no lo maté cuando pude hacerlo... ni yo mismo puedo explicarme el por qué no lo hice... mentira... sí conozco la razón; pero no quiero admitirlo... mentiré un poco más...  
- Supongo que tienes razón en eso que dijiste, respecto a que no soy como los otros mortífagos... de hecho, no soy como tú, que disfrutas torturando inocentes... –Digo desafiante.  
- Pero si llevabas tantos años planeando esto; hacía mucho que tú y Evan buscaban una oportunidad para desquitarse por lo que le hice hace seis años... tú mismo lo dijiste... "ni perdón ni olvido"...

Él se ha ido acercando a mí lentamente, conforme hablamos; está tan cerca ahora que puedo verme en sus ojos. Su rostro aún está algo salpicado de sangre, pero ya no lleva esa expresión de terror que tenía hacía apenas unos minutos; ahora luce muy confiado, porque está totalmente seguro de que no soy capaz de matarlo... las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme... ya no puedo seguir fingiendo...  
- Todo lo que quería... yo sólo quería dejar todo atrás... -mi voz se quiebra y mis ojos se humedecen; él me abraza y ahora que he comenzado, ya no deseo parar-, quería ser feliz... quería un lugar apartado donde vivir y a alguien a quien amar... pero Evan... él...  
- Él estaba empeñado en destruirme...  
- Yo sólo quería tenerlo a mi lado... habría ido hasta el fin del mundo por él y ahora que ya no está, no soy capaz de cumplir con lo que prometí hace tiempo.  
- Lo que has dicho es verdad… tú no eres como yo… pero tampoco eres como Evan… -Lucius acaricia mi cabeza con ternura y una sensación de seguridad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, me invade; él continúa: - Es verdad, Severus… soy patético… soy abyecto… siempre he tenido todo lo que he deseado y no pude soportar perderte a ti… solía pensar que era porque me parecía increíble que prefirieras estar con él a estar conmigo, pero ahora sé que es porque en verdad te amo… quiero que estés a mi lado; quiero cuidar de ti… por favor Severus… déjame confortarte; déjame arreglar lo que sé que yo mismo arruiné… vuelve conmigo… no soy nada sin ti. Por favor, vuelve...

No respondo, simplemente permanezco reposando mi cabeza sobre su pecho... yo también lo amo; sé que nunca dejé de amarlo... por eso es que sentía tanto rencor hacia él. Me siento como un barco a la deriva... de repente se han esfumado todos los motivos que me impulsaban a seguir adelante... perdóname Evan... en verdad lo siento, pero esto es algo que tenía que suceder...


	11. My sweet Prince

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte; sexo EXPLÍCITO. Slash Severus/Lucius. Menores de edad y personas sensibles, favor de dejar este fan-fic.

Capítulo 11. My sweet prince. 

_never thought I'd get any higher  
__never thought you'd fuck with my brain  
__never thought all this could expire  
__never thought you'd go break the chain  
__me and you baby,  
__still flush all the pain away  
__so before I end my day, remember...  
__my sweet prince, you are the one _

Hemos subido las escaleras, besándonos y acariciándonos ansiosamente. Conduzco a Severus hasta una habitación en penumbras y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Beso su cuello y acaricio su espalda; su lengua se enreda con la mía y nuestras bocas unidas ahogan los quejidos de placer de ambos. Desabotono su túnica con lentitud, mientras deslizo mi lengua por su cuello; él se estremece y suspira al tiempo que sus manos inquietas recorren mi espalda. Descubro su pecho y lo recorro con mi lengua, entreteniéndome en sus pezones. Sujeta mi cabello suavemente y yo me inclino para despojarlo de su ropa interior. Coloco su miembro erecto en mi boca y el sujeta mi cabeza, guiándome. Después de varios minutos me separo y me incorporo para volver a besarlo en la boca, pero sus labios están húmedos y hay en ellos un gusto a sal... está llorando en silencio... ¿por qué llora...? Tal vez lo sabe... o quizás sólo lo intuye...

Me separo un momento y lo observo con detenimiento; él me mira con sus ojos humedecidos, pero no dice una sola palabra. En vez de eso, me besa con pasión, mordisqueando mis labios; yo emito un leve quejido de dolor, pero no lo rechazo; él me desviste ahora, pero lo hace con brusquedad. Mi túnica ya está desgarrada por el efecto de la maldición que me lanzó hace rato, así que no le cuesta demasiado trabajo arrancármela de un tirón. Caemos en la cama, besándonos casi con desesperación. Trato de ponerme encima de él, pero para mi sorpresa, él sujeta mis manos poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza y me obliga a permanecer de espaldas. Rápidamente toma un cordón de los que sujetan las cortinas de la cama y me ata a la cabecera. Me asusta lo que está haciendo, pero antes de que yo pueda protestar, vuelve a besarme en la boca... no es tan alto como yo, pero es suficientemente fuerte... ya no es el niño que amé... pero sus caricias me resultan tan dulces y excitantes como en aquél entonces. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con lentitud; acaricia mis pezones, pellizcándolos suavemente, sin causarme daño. Una de sus piernas está enredada en una de las mías y siento su miembro erecto, rozar contra mi costado. Su mano sigue deslizándose con suavidad hasta que llega al lugar en donde la maldición me dio y dónde ahora hay una cicatriz en forma cruz. Me muerdo los labios al sentir el roce de sus dedos en ese lugar, pero el aparta su mano de inmediato y continua acariciando el resto de mi torso.

Casi quisiera rogarle para que se apresure a llegar hasta mi miembro, pero él continúa entreteniéndose con mis pezones. No puedo seguir conteniéndome y con tono suplicante murmuro: "Por favor... no te detengas más..." De inmediato una oleada de placer me obliga a emitir un quejido; gimo y me retuerzo tratando de librar mis manos, pero sólo consigo apretar más el nudo.

Él se detiene intempestivamente, pero yo continúo retorciéndome. Él me observa como hipnotizado y entonces me obliga a darme la vuelta; introduce un dedo humedecido y luego otro... lo que al principio es doloroso, paulatinamente se convierte en placer y sin poderme explicar el cómo, soy yo quien se mueve ahora, ocasionando que sus dedos se introduzcan aún más. Acaricia mis nalgas con ambas manos y lame mi nuca y mi oído. Yo intento girar la cabeza, pero entonces él me sujeta del cabello y murmura: "¿me deseas?" Yo respondo entre suspiros que sí y él dice: "entonces dímelo".

"Severus... te quiero dentro de mí..." Digo con dificultad... muerdo mis labios nuevamente, para no gritar... siento que me partiré en dos con cada uno de sus embates, pero el dolor va disminuyendo y el placer aumentando, y vuelvo a moverme como antes; ambos jadeamos y gemimos casi al unísono; una de sus manos me sujeta de un hombro mientras la otra sujeta mi miembro con fuerza. Un grito de placer incontenible se escapa finalmente de mi garganta y mi semen se esparce por las sábanas.

Él se separa entonces y me hace dar la vuelta de nuevo, para quedar boca arriba; yo difícilmente soy conciente ahora de lo que él hace, hasta que siento n líquido caliente que salpica mi cara y mi pecho...

Me desata por fin y mis manos están tan entumecidas que casi no las siento, pero no me importa... Tal vez no era esto lo que yo esperaba, pero ha sido mejor así... ahora que cree que me tiene, me será fácil volver a tenerlo comiendo de mi mano... nos besamos con dulzura y ambos yacemos en el lecho, cubiertos de sudor y olorosos a semen... estoy exhausto y algo adolorido, pero ha valido la pena... él ha vuelto a mí y ahora no habrá nadie que se interponga... no importa si sólo lo intuyes, o si de hecho lo sabes, Severus... qué más da lo que sepas, si ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto... efectivamente, el Señor Tenebroso me ordenó entregar a Evan a los aurores... pero lo hizo porque yo se lo aconsejé... fui yo quien sembró en él la idea de que pensaba traicionarnos... es increíblemente sencillo manipular a alguien tan paranoico como él... en fin, es cuestión de tiempo... él caerá tarde o temprano y con todo la información que poseo, me será fácil tomar su lugar; de momento sólo habrá que ser pacientes... no hay para qué apresurar las cosas; llegará el día en que tome lo que por derecho me corresponde.

Severus duerme ya y al verlo así, esbozo una gran sonrisa... en unos cuantos meses tendré al heredero que dará continuidad a mi linaje, él ha regresado a mi lado y no hay nada que empañe mi porvenir... puedo decir con toda seguridad, que mi felicidad es completa.

FIN


	12. Epilogo

**Days Before you Came.**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a JK Rowlling. Cada capítulo (y el nombre del mismo fan-fic) están inspirados en canciones del grupo Placebo; incluyo algunos fragmentos de éstas, y aclaro que obviamente, tampoco poseo los derechos.

Advertencias: Lenguaje ligeramente fuerte; sexo implícito. Slash Severus/Lucius.

Epílogo. 

_Days before you came  
It always seemed enticing  
to be naked and profane  
there is no denying  
…Didn't want you anyway _

Abro los ojos y me cercioro de que Lucius, esté bien dormido. Su expresión es de tranquilidad y luce inofensivo, incluso inocente... casi me arrepiento de haber sido tan brusco con él, pero hay una cínica sonrisa en su rostro que me indica que no tengo razón alguna para arrepentirme. Reflexiono por unos momentos en lo que ha sucedido y en sus palabras y aún me parece increíble que alguna vez yo llegara a amarlo a tal punto de prestarme a ser su juguete... fuiste tú, Evan quien se encargó de demostrarme que él no era digno de mi amor... Lo sé… soy un cobarde… siempre me quedó muy claro que no sería capaz de quitarle la vida a nadie… ni siquiera a Lucius Malfoy.

Eso no significa que no pueda vengar tu muerte, Evan. Quisiera no haber tenido que recurrir a esto y menos este día… el día de tu funeral... espero que puedas perdonarme.

Abandono la mansión Malfoy y me vuelvo a mi casa... Tomo un baño, tratando de quitarme su olor de encima y mientras tanto, mi mente divaga con pensamientos confusos... es curioso... cuando salí esta mañana para dirigirme a tu funeral, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo mucho que deseaba poder seguirte; pero ahora hay algo más... Se que nos veremos de nuevo, Evan... en el paraíso o en el infierno... donde sea que debamos estar, sé que estaré ahí contigo... pero aún no; todavía me queda algo por hacer.

Saco algo de pergamino, tinta y tomo una pluma; observo la hoja en blanco por varios minutos, pensando en las palabras que escribiré... no puedo poner lo que quiero de manera abierta, así que tengo que pensar en algo que él pueda interpretar... después de un rato y varias hojas arruinadas, he logrado escribir el mensaje. Me acerco a la lechuza que me obsequiaste... la liberaré después de que reciba la respuesta a esta carta... ato el mensaje a la pata del ave y después de hacerle una leve caricia, le indico su destino. La lechuza se aleja volando y una vez que se pierde de vista, me alejo de la ventana.

La muerte no sería un castigo suficiente para alguien como Lucius Malfoy... él debe vivir... debe vivir para ver como todo lo que ha anhelado se derrumba... claro que, no será el único... ya que el Señor Tenebroso no tiene ningún inconveniente en deshacerse de sus seguidores, no me echará de menos... con que un traidor¿no?... ahora si habrá uno de verdad... a final de cuentas y a juzgar por lo que oí en esa profecía que tanto le preocupa al Señor Tenebroso, sus días están contados...

Ni perdono, ni olvido Evan... mucho menos cuando pienso en los días antes de que llegaras... le diste sentido a mi vida y me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor... para honrar tu memoria, combatiré a aquellos que te arrebataron de mis manos...

Ignoro cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar la respuesta de Dumbledore, pero estoy seguro de que él responderá... aún no sé exactamente que es lo que le diré, pero estoy seguro de que podré convencerlo de que estoy de su lado... al menos, hasta que logre mi cometido...

Tengo sueño... estoy muy cansado y es tarde... la lechuza no volverá esta misma noche, así que no tiene caso que siga despierto por más tiempo... quisiera irme a mi cama, pero en verdad estoy exhausto, así que creo que me quedaré dormido en este sillón... mis ojos se cierran lentamente, mientras miro hacia la luz de la vela que permanece encendida, sobre la mesa... saco mi varita y con una leve sacudida, un ráfaga de viento emana de ella y la vela se apaga... Nos veremos en la eternidad, Evan... si es que tal cosa existe.

Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Gracias por haber leído mi fan-fic y un agradecimiento muy especial a Dzeta por todo su apoyo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. See you then!

Atte. Lunatico/Moony


End file.
